Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines is a song in Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams. Setting The classic dance takes place on backdrops with multiple shapes; the colors of the backdrops primarily being tan, red, and teal. Paper versions of coaches from other songs appear in the background, and their movements are edited to look rougher than normal. The extreme dance takes place on a a set with various panels in it. The color layout used is comprised mainly of purple and white. Mashup The mashup for Blurred Lines costs 5 Mojo Coins to play it and has 14 coaches in it. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Crazy In Love ▪ Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) ▪ Fame ▪ Boomsday ▪ Disco Ball Coach ▪ I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) ▪ Fine China ▪ Dun N Dusted ▪ Forget You ▪ I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) ▪ California Gurls ▪ Boomsday ▪ Disco Ball Coach ▪ I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) ▪ Fine China ▪ Dun N Dusted ▪ Forget You ▪ I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) ▪ On The Floor ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ A Little Less Conversation (JXL Radio Edit Remix) ▪ I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) ▪ Fine China ▪ Dun N Dusted ▪ Forget You ▪ I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) ▪ Fine China Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Blurred Lines Classic Version *Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Extreme Version *Just Dance 2014: DLC Purchase ($1.99/200 Wii Points) *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start Mashup *Just Dance 2014: Mojo Coins Purchase (5 Mojo Coins) FANMADE Version *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Appearances in other songs Mashups IevanPolkkaMashup.png|Ievan Polkka (JD2016)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Ievan_Polkka#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party Masters Gallery Classic BlurredLines1.png BlurredLines2.png BlurredLines3.png BlurredLines4.png BlurredLines5.png BlurredLines6.png BlurredLinesGoldMove1.gif BlurredLines7.png BlurredLines8.png BlurredLinesGoldMove2.gif BlurredLines9.png BlurredLines10.png Extreme BlurredLinesExtreme1.png BlurredLinesExtreme2.png BlurredLinesExtreme3.png BlurredLinesExtreme4.png BlurredLinesExtremeGoldMove1.gif BlurredLinesExtreme5.png BlurredLinesExtreme6.png BlurredLinesExtremeGoldMove2.gif BlurredLinesExtreme7.png BlurredLinesExtremeGoldMove3.gif BlurredLinesExtreme8.png BlurredLinesExtremeGoldMove4.gif BlurredLinesExtreme9.png Mashup BlurredLinesMashup1.png|Crazy In Love BlurredLinesMashup2.png|Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) BlurredLinesMashup3.png|Fame BlurredLinesMashup4.png|Boomsday BlurredLinesMashup5.png|Disco Ball Coach BlurredLinesMashup6.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) BlurredLinesMashup7.png|Fine China BlurredLinesMashup8.png|Dun N Dusted BlurredLinesMashup9.png|Forget You BlurredLinesMashup10.png|I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) BlurredLinesMashup11.png|California Gurls BlurredLinesMashup12.png|On The Floor BlurredLinesMashup13.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) BlurredLinesMashup14.png|A Little Less Conversation (JXL Radio Edit Remix) BlurredLinesMashup15.png|Fine China FANMADE BlurredLinesFANMADE1.png BlurredLinesFANMADE2.png BlurredLinesFANMADE3.png BlurredLinesFANMADE4.png BlurredLinesFANMADE5.png BlurredLinesFANMADE6.png BlurredLinesFANMADE7.png BlurredLinesFANMADE8.png BlurredLinesFANMADE9.png BlurredLinesFANMADE10.png BlurredLinesFANMADE11.png Appearances in other songs Mashups Classic IevanPolkkaMashup1.png|Ievan Polkka IevanPolkkaMashup7.png|Ievan Polkka IevanPolkkaMashupGoldMove2.gif| Promotional Images BlurredLinesThumbnail.png BlurredLinesAnnouncement.png JustDanceAwards2014FavoriteChoreoNominees.png BlurredLinesExtremePanel.png BlurredLinesExtremeBanner.png Other BlurredLinesLeftCoachAvatar.png|Avatar of the coach on the left (Original) BlurredLinesLeftCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the left (Updated) BlurredLinesRightCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the right BlurredLinesExtremeAvatar.PNG|Avatar of the coach from the Extreme Version (Original) BlurredLinesExtremeAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Extreme Version (Updated) BlurredLinesPose1.png BlurredLinesPose2.png BlurredLinesExtremePose2.png BlurredLinesFANMADEPose1.png Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 1 or Easy Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup